


Void

by Fandom_girl21



Series: Repentance Tour [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Issues, Family Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 19:17:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18923377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_girl21/pseuds/Fandom_girl21
Summary: For him to get his angels back he's going to need to apologize to the one entity that outranks him in power.It was time to pay a visit to The Empty.





	Void

**Author's Note:**

> Two gods and a cosmic entity meet in Nothing.

Chuck wanted to speak to his children, to speak to the archangels. But to bring them back, to truly talk to them....he'd have to get their cores which were in The Empty.

He sighed as he tapped his fingers on the arm rest of the park bench he was sitting on. He sighed and stood. The diner may have been a good idea for the others, for Michael and Dick...

But this, It wouldn't like such mundane things. Chuck briefly considering bringing one of the leviathans with him when he went to see It.

He could feel Amara's worry swirl in their bond.

"Don't do this."

He turned to see her by his side. He shook his head.

"If I don't do it now, when? I have to at least try."

She shook her head but held her hand out toward his. He took it and they dissapeared reappearing in The Empty.

They moved past the bits of void that the archangels used to frequent. Past the resting place of the immortal races.

Past it all to the very heart of The Empty. The silence was oppressive now, the sheer nothingness around them made their essence prickle.

Chuck had never understood how the gentle lapping of the inky substance of The Empty made no sound.

There was bigger ripples and a form appeared from the depths of inky abyss. Its body shifted into a more humanoid version. It stared at them for a long moment before it spoke.

"How many lies is that now Brown like Broken Stars? How many lies is your kingdom built on?"

Chuck flinched, the very primordial tug of hearing his true name made him ache. He wasn't sure if it was from nostalgia or horror.

It turned to look at Amara and Its lips quirked.

"Gray like Stardust. I was ready for you to end this, for you to restore balance. No matter. I have waited, I will continue to wait."

Amara held fast but her essence swirled with longing and pain.

Chuck bit his tongue, he had no power here. He would need to wait to see if It would deem them worthy of holding an audience.

It turned back to Chuck its many eyes narrowed. They were the eyes of the blind, milky blue with flecks of white.

"You lied to my son. To my children, you made them think you made them. Why?"

Chuck blinked and decided to speak the truth.

"But didn't I? I fashioned them into the weapons that the Gods used for their war."

It made a noise. He wasn't sure it was a good or bad thing.

"But you are not gods. You are _mercies_. My children wished for toys and so I allowed you and your ilk to rise from my waters. Tell me, has the lies clouded even you? First it was changing my children into the monsters of your story. What, what did you call them again?"

"Leviathans."

He said as respectfully as he could. It stared at him before continuing.

"Yes, and as if that wasn't bad enough. Then you erased me from their minds. I still am not sure how. Perhaps that Minor Godess helped you."

Chuck bit his lip against speaking out of turn. That minor godess had been more of a parent to them than his own parents ever had.

"I - I am sorry."

"You are sorry because you wish for things. What is it you want?"

"To - to free my archangels and later the other angels. I wish to remake their family."

There was a sound like boulders grinding together. Chuck and Amara realized with growing horror It was laughing.

"Why should I allow such things? You who made them forget their own sibling? Tell me will you continue with that lie as well?"

Chuck felt himself flush. He had only made them think Lucifer and Samael were the same angel so as to keep the real Lucifer from gaining a foothold in Heaven again.

Samael had been the one with the mark, had urged Lucifer then Lumiel to go into the garden and trick Gadreel.

Lumiel was better left alone, let him stay buried. If Heaven remembered him, if they knew what Chuck had done to their beloved teacher.....it wouldn't end well.

"I - its safer that way."

It gave him that unblinking look again.

"For who? You or them?"

It didn't wait for Chuck to answer.

"I have demands. I do not want them to have a new world."

Chuck blinked and gave Amara a quizzical look.

"I - why? Didn't you want the leviathans free and to enjoy their new order -"

"I wished them and have always wished for them be with me. They are my children and they belong to me, not you. Gaia is mine, a gift I made for them not you. Do not forget you are here because your mother begged for it."

Chuck and Amara flushed. He had used Its children as weapons and when that minor godess helped the levithans escape. He had helped his parents lead a charge in getting them back.

It had stopped them all and possed a question to his mother. What would she do if her own children will taken as she wished to take Its?

She had said she would do anything to save them. It had replied that as long as Its children remained alone It would leave them alone. Allow them to live even. But it demanded tribute, hostages in exchange for Its benevolence.

With tears their mother had asked who It wished for. It had said Amara and himself. There had been others that came later-

Chuck swallowed and cut himself off. No, he - he couldn't go down that road again.

It stared at Chuck and waited for him to speak. He swallowed and looked at It.

"What - what are your demands?"

_"Brother what are you doing?!"_

_"Trying to make sure Mother's words weren't in vein."_

It stared at him for a long moment before It responded.

"I want them to be free when this story of yours ends. I want the lies you have told to be recanted. I will not allow this story to end with you on a pedestal."

Chuck swallowed, he could feel Its anger. He remembered that feeling when he was younger, that suffocating feeling. The knowledge that It could drown him in Its waters if It wished. That all the time and energy he was allowed was a simple mercy.

He nodded.

"Okay."

It stared at him, or maybe at both of them. He wasn't sure anymore.

"I will remember you Brown like Broken Stars. Don't think you're story will be forgotten."

Before he could reply they were both in the park again.


End file.
